1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an Aromatherapy compound using a unique combination of natural oils extracted from plant cells to combat symptoms of Premenstrual Syndrome.
2. Description of Prior Art
PMS symptoms result from the fluctuation of hormones accompanying the female menstrual cycle. Symptoms include, but are not limited to, water retention, cramping, breast pain, and mood swings.
Natural health care companies supply female consumers with a variety of products that purportedly reduce symptoms of PMS. These products may be in the form of vitamin supplementation or herbal compounds, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,630 to Morrow (1998), and more broadly cite relief of ". . . PMS through menopausal symptoms.".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,199 to Page & Rector-Page (1996), provides a method of synthesizing natural substitutes for progesterone and estrogen from herbaceous plants, and is taken in capsule form or applied topically. This product targets hormonal replacement associated with menopausal symptoms.
Since herbal supplements require time to reach therapeutic levels in the body, the supplements must be taken consistently, sometimes over a period of months, before results are obtained. Additionally, most of these natural supplements do not specifically address relief of breast pain associated with PMS.
Advantages
Several advantages to the invention, PMS Defense, are as follows:
(a) PMS Defense is unique in the use of a natural essential oil based aromatherapy compound for the relief of PMS symptoms. PA1 (b) PMS Defense blends essential oils of geranium, clary sage, and orange, for their diuretic, antispasmodic, and antidepressant properties (among other important functions as described in greater detail in the remainder of this report). PA1 (c) Borage oil is used as a carrier in the extra strength version for it's high levels of gamma linolenic acid (GLA). GLA assists the body in manufacturing prostaglandins, which aid the body in combating pain and inflammation, and help regulate the menstrual cycle. PA1 (d) PMS Defense directly targets breast pain (applied directly to the breasts and abdominal areas). PA1 (e) PMS symptoms are relieved in a much more rapid timeframe than traditional natural remedies. PA1 (f) PMS Defense is applied topically in a lotion or oil base; crucial for individuals who find it difficult to tolerate supplements, or swallow capsules. PA1 (g) PMS Defense is applied just prior to the onset of the Menstrual Cycle (whenever the user normally begins to experience symptoms). It need not be used on a daily basis. PA1 (h) PMS Defense is as pleasant and easy to use as body lotion.